Taxi Drive
by Miss Macabre Grey
Summary: Kurogane was just an average taxi driver when he picks up a seemingly innocent blond passenger. Little does he know about who the blond really is and what sort of trouble the mafia can bring him. Or can the blond really bring him love?
1. Chapter 1

New York City: over populated, dirty, gang runned and too busy for your own car use.' Just an everyday thought for the city's grouchiest taxi driver, Youou Kurogane.

He was a tall, red-eyed, Asian and built well enough to make some wonder why he wasn't some sort of Olympian. He was the sort of guy who did things not watch from the crowed roads. Everyday there was a new types of people: the whore and crooked businessman, the broke newlyweds, the lost school kids, the quiet loners all the way down to the mafia. Or, at least recently.

Just his luck, right? Of course not. That's something most would call unlucky. But then, there's that most. He didn't even realize that a petite, blond, drunken flirt could even make it in that line of business. Sure enough, though, being tied to a chair in a foreign room sure clears up some things, doesn't it?

The day had typical start, a usual no breakfast, quick manga read, rushing for work, then driving around dully for some lost soul day. A couple of idiots threw eggs at his taxi and, of course being the action guy, personally found them and beat them to clean it up. All the usual stuff until the night came with a very special man.

He seemed innocent enough calling out for him to stop like an idiot in the middle of the road. A bit tipsy at least but still a harmless paycheck. He picked up the idiot and asked him the usual "where to?" The man just said playfully "Anywhere. Any place far and quick.I don't like knowing where I go, Mr. grouchy!" Kurogane just gave an angry growl and drove around until the kid realized he charged by the hour.

All the while the man just talked on the phone like the next thing he said was the most important thing in the world. It was all gibberish in a drunken slur and hyped tone. Kurogane was getting very annoyed.

As the man got off the phone he continuously tried to start a conversation with the driver before him. Kurogane just ignored the mindless chatter and watched the bright street for a good drop-off spot. He may not care about the idiot but he sure as hell didn't want him to be dropped off at some sleazy neighborhood and be hurt. Kurogane is actually quite the caring father. With a half-blind son and annoying cat back home. The passenger apparently got off the phone and said something the him.

"You know, I don't believe I caught your name." The passenger hinted in a playful manner.

"I didn't give it." Kurogane was not one for conversation and did not care if his clients knew his name or not.

"Oh, but surely you have one! Come now, won't you tell me? I can tell you mine!" and the playful idiot kept asking until he received his answer.

"KUROGANE, OKAY!? Don't you ever shut up?" Kurogane was very tempted to just kick the idiot out right then if not for the already gallon of lost gas.

"...? Aw, but that doesn't fit you at all! You need something cuter! Like Kuro-pii or how about Kuro-roro? You need to be nicer, too! Who knows who you'll upset otherwise!" the drunk the gave a hinting wink.

"Neither! Just shut up. Besides, I've already seen some unusual things that could get some big shot in jail."

"Oh, really? With a bark like that I'll call you Kuro-puppy! Oh, it's just perfect for you! It's so cute!"

"Look, I gave you mine, so what's yours? You agreed to give it to me right?" He was furious but lost all reasons for getting angry with the man.

"Really? Well I'm Fai. I guess you can call me a magician because I can make anything you want appear!" Fai said and winked.

"Tsk. Oh? Try one million and a good fuck."

"Really, Kuro-puppy that's all? Just a mil and a lay? That's so simple! Well I guess Spring is when all the big doggies go into heat!" and then yet another wink!

"D'NOT CALL ME THAT!! And if it's so simple where is it?! _Damn I think he's a friggin' homo. What bar was he closed to?"_

With that the 'magician' grabbed a mysterious bag and pulled out, what could only be described as, a huge stack of money. Kurogane was shocked and could only say "Where'd the fuck you get this?!"

"Silly Kuro-puppy! You saw me take it out! It came from my magic bag!" The lie was so obvious. Kuorgane quickly stopped the car in an empty space managed the politest "Fuck that! Who are you, asshole?!"

The idiot's face suddenly sobered up and darkly said "Please, Kurogane. Remember to show kindness. You must have heard my phone conversation. I'm a head mafia member, but like a magician I let your greatest wish appear! Well, I still need to work on the second part..." and just like that The man by Fai knocked out the driver cold.

Some two hours later Kurogane woke up in said foreign room tied up to said chair. A room filled with a heart-shaped bed with red silk sheets, Long windows covered by red curtains, a mini fridge most likely filled with all sorts of fruity alcohol, and an expensive plasma TV. The room was nice but not to Kurogane's standards. It was all too strange and he was truly scarred. Then a familiar voice rang out to him.

"Oh, Kuro-puppy~! You're awake so soon! I've come to give the second gift!!" The cheery voice sent chills down Kurogane's spine but some arousal in some lower regions. "Oh my! Kuro-puppy, you are such a dog!


	2. I'm a Jerk I Know

Worst April Fool's Day prank, ever... ^^; Sorry, I couldn't resist. I'll update for real eventual in this lifetime, I just lost inspiration to for a awhile. (okay, a couple of months) I think I may or may not continue this but really, it's April Fool's Day. I don't even believe me...


End file.
